Beyond Compare
| operating_system = Windows, Linuks | genre = fayl kompäreiçion | platform = Kros-plätform | license = Proprietary | website = www.scootersoftware.com }} It is available for Windows and Linux operating systems. Version 4 beta added support for Mac OS as well. |'Beyond Compare''' wa Softwär päkeij prodyusen bai Scooter Softwär, beisikolli yusen für kontent kompäreiçion. |'Beyond Compare'是一套由Scooter Software推出的內容比較工具軟件。除了可以作檔案比較以外，還可以比對檔案目錄、FTP目錄及壓縮檔案的內容等。 }} Beyond Compare可以比較的內容有以下這三種： # 電腦上兩個目錄的內容， # 電腦上的目錄和FTP地址的內容 # 兩個文本檔案的內容（包括 utf-8、html、Delphi源程序等文本檔案）。 因為這些功能，Beyond Compare被應用於版本控制及資料同步的工作上。 Reception In an April 2009 review, Beyond Compare was awarded four out of five stars by CNET. The reviewers initially found the user interface to be "a little overwhelming", but "quickly got the hang of it", after using the program for a little while. PC World writer Michael Desmond included the program in a 2005 list of utilities for a "Trouble-Free PC". He highlighted the program's "watch list" feature for particular acclaim. Beyond Compare was featured in the March 2005 issue of the ''Windows IT Pro magazine, in the "What's Hot" section. Scott Mitchell, writing for ''MSDN Magazine, identified the program's comparison rules as its most powerful feature. The customizable rules control which differences between two files should be flagged as such. A set of predefined rules are included for the comparison of common file types, such as C++ source code, XML, and HTML files. Plug-ins / Plùg-ins / 外掛 , as well as Visual Studio . | Beyond Compare have plug-ins listed below developed by 3rd parties. They all can download from the software website: * Hex View * Picture View * MP3 View * Microsoft Word * Microsoft Excel Osou, nei keyi konfigyur Beyond Compare äs git dè (difàult) difftool en mergetool. | 透過另外下載的外掛，Beyond Compare可以達成以下的各種比較： * 機器碼比較 * 圖片比較 * MP3比較 此外，透過額外安裝的比較規則，亦可作MS Word文本、MS Excel之間的比較。 Beyond Compare的強項在於可以設定成為git的difftool或mergetool的預設比較工具。 }} Dipendènçi # dpkg -i bcompare-4.0.2.19186_i386.deb Selecting previously unselected package bcompare. (Reading database ... 174046 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack bcompare-4.0.2.19186_i386.deb ... Unpacking bcompare (4.0.2-19186) ... dpkg: dependency problems prevent configuration of bcompare: * bcompare depends on libc6. * bcompare depends on libfontconfig1 (>= 2.4.0). * bcompare depends on libfreetype6. * bcompare depends on libgcc1 (>= 1:4.1.1). * bcompare depends on libice6 (>= 1:1.0.0). * bcompare depends on libsm6. * bcompare depends on libstdc++6 (>= 4.1.1). * bcompare depends on libx11-6. * bcompare depends on libxcursor1 (>> 1.1.2). * bcompare depends on libxext6. * bcompare depends on libxft2 (>> 2.1.1). * bcompare depends on libxi6. * bcompare depends on libxinerama1. * bcompare depends on libxrandr2. * bcompare depends on libxrender1. * bcompare depends on libxt6. * bcompare depends on zlib1g (>= 1:1.1.4). * bcompare depends on libbz2-1.0. dpkg: error processing package bcompare (--install): dependency problems - leaving unconfigured Processing triggers for shared-mime-info (1.2-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1) ... Errors were encountered while processing: * bcompare # Development platform / Divelopmènt plätform / 開發平台 . |Beyond Compare是一套以Delphi及Kylix開發的軟件。 }} Reference / Riförèns / 參考資料 See also / Si osou / 參看 * Comparison of file comparison tools * Meld (meldmerge) External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 *Scooter Software, maker of Beyond Compare *About Beyond Compare Software Category:File comparison tools Category:Data synchronization Category:Applaikeiçion softwär Category:Kontent männeijmènt sistèms